Her Brother's Bestfriend
by rynne chan
Summary: Sequel to His Bestfriend's Sister


**Her Brother's Bestfriend**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own GS/GSD

_This is the sequel for __**His Bestfriend's Sister**_

* * *

"Is there a problem, Athrun?", Lacus said as she reached out for his hand on top of the table.

Athrun stared at their entwined hands and a furrow made its way on his eyebrow. He had been thinking... a lot, about a certain someone and no matter how much he tried, thoughts of her keeps on popping inside his head. He was in denial a first but he perfectly knew that he was already in love with someone else.

He looked at Lacus with guilt in his eyes. It was their first monthsary but he was thinking of another girl. He knew it was wrong but he couldn't control it.

"I... ", he paused. He wanted to be truthful to her but they just got together and that day was not really the best day to tell her everything. Finally, he shook his head and said, "No, everything is fine".

It was now time for Lacus to frown. She knew he was lying. She wasn't too dense to notice that he was always spacing out every time they were together. She was no longer the center of his attention and she needed to accept it.

"Athrun", she called out his name. "Please be honest with me". Then she sighed and looked him in the eye. "Are you in love with Cagalli?", she asked.

Athrun's eyes widened. Was it really that obvious? He looked away. How was he supposed to answer that question?

"Athrun", Lacus squeezed his hand a bit tighter. "Please tell me how you really feel about me... about her. We can't go on like this, Athrun. You need to choose one", she added.

"Lacus, I... I... I already made my choice and I chose you", he said. "Besides, what we had wasn't really valid since we didn't have feelings for each other".

"But you do now", she replied. "When the two of you broke up, I think that you just didn't realize it but you were already in love with her.

"Please don't do this Lacus. You know that I love you", he said.

"But not the same love that you had for me back then", she added.

"I don't want to hurt you Lacus".

"C'mon Athrun. You deserve to be with the person you really love. Be with her, you can't let her be hurt for so long", she advised.

"What do you mean by that? She already has a boyfriend. And just like I've told you, she was NEVER in love with me", Athrun countered.

Lacus smiled at him and stood up. Then, she walked towards him and whispered on his ears.

"I doubt that", she said then left.

* * *

"Are you really really really really really really really sure about this, Cagalli?", Flay asked while sitting on Cagalli's bed and watching her pack her things up in that very big luggage. "I mean, he's just a guy. You can find someone else who can love you back".

"Easy for you to say", Cagalli replied as she continued placing her clothes in the bag.

"C'mon Cagalli, we'll help you get over him", Flay said.

"Flay, I need to do this. I think I'll go insane if I see more of them together. It's... It's breaking my heart", she said.

Flay stood up from bed and hugged her.

"I'll miss my bestfriend", Flay said as she tightened the embrace.

"I'll miss you too, Flay", Cagalli replied as she returned the hug.

Suddenly, they heard knocks on the door and it went open revealing Kira.

"Sorry to interrupt but Mom is asking if you're done packing", Kira said.

"Yes, I am", Cagalli replied then pointed at her stuffs.

"Okay, I'll bring them downstairs", he said then took her luggage with him.

"Thanks, we'll go down in a minute".

* * *

Athrun stood in front of the Hibiki's residence. He slowly reached out for the doorbell. He was very nervous. He was going to confess afterall. He patiently waited for somebody to open the door for him but it never happened. He rang again, but still, there was no response.

He grabbed his phone from his pocket and decided to call Kira but he wasn't picking up.

A few minutes later, he saw their family car arriving.

"Hey, Athrun! What are you doing here?", Kira asked upon getting out of the car.

"I was hoping that I could talk to your sister?", Athrun said with an awkward expression on his face.

"Oh, she didn't tell you?", Kira asked surprised.

"Tell me what?", he asked.

"She just boarded the plane to France with our Mom", Kira answered.

It was like horror struck Athrun. Why wasn't he informed about it?

"Why is she going there?", Athrun asked with desperation in his voice.

"Vacation, that's what she said", Kira replied.

"When will she come back?".

"I actually don't know", Kira replied.

"Please, Kira. Tell me the truth", he pleaded.

Kira sighed. "I love my sister but I think you deserve the truth. Wanna go inside?".

* * *

It's been a month since Cagalli left to France. Right now, she was wandering at the park. She had been walking for quite some time now so she stopped at the bench near the fountains.

A little girl holding a rose approached her and reached out the rose to her.

"Is that for me?", Cagalli asked with a smile.

The little girl smiled broadly and nodded her head.

"Thank you', she said as she accepted it. She then noticed the children holding different colored roses were starting to line up in front of her and gave her the roses one by one. Now, she was confused.

"Hey, where did these flowers came from?", she tried asking them but no one answered.

On the other side of the fountain, a man holding a bouquet of flowers appeared. He was using the flowers to hide his face. When he was already right in front of her. He lowered the bouquet and revealed his face.

"It's been so long, Cagalli", he said forcing a smile on his face. He really really nervous.

"A... Athrun", she said in a very low voice. She was shocked.

"Flowers for you", he said handing her the bouquet.

"What are you doing here?", she asked ignoring the flowers.

"I came to see you", he replied.

"Why?".

"Because there is something that I have to tell you", he answered.

"What is it?", Cagalli asked once again. She was trying her best to keep herself together.

"I love you", he finally said it.

"Athrun, I'm not really in the mood to joke around with you", she said holding back her tears.

"I'm not joking Cagalli, I really love you and I will court you until you love me back", Athrun said.

Tears started to flow out of her eyes and Athrun panicked.

"Hey, I'm sorry. Please don't cry", Athrun said.

"Why are you apologizing?", she asked but her tears won't stop.

"Because you are crying", he replied. Cagalli suddenly hugged him.

"I'm just so happy, Athrun. Can you repeat what you said earlier?", she asked.

"Uhmmm…. Because you are crying?", he said.

Cagalli let go from the embrace and glared at him.

"Hey, I'm just kidding", Athrun said then hugged her again. "I love you", he whispered on her ears.

"What was that? I didn't hear it clearly", she said with a WIDE smile on her face.

Athrun also smiled and played along with her.

"I love you".

"Again".

"I LOVE YOU CAGALLI!", he screamed with all his might for everyone to hear. They caught the attention of the other people in the park and started cheering for them.

"I love you too Athrun", she said and the cheering became even louder.

* * *

**AUTHOR's NOTE**

Sorry guys, I lost track of the date and before I knew it, it was already white day huhu... I rushed this one so yeah please bear with it


End file.
